Demon Miko
by YukiEternity
Summary: What happens when the wish ISN'T the right one? Kagome makes a wish on the jewel to give everyone what they want, but what if what someone wants isn't as good as what Kagome hoped?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the revised version of Demon Miko, I had started this out as a drabble story, and quickly realized that I did NOT like how it looked, there was just too much that was missing, too much that was not explained, so I'm re-writing the story and hopefully it'll be better as it'll be bigger.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor do I make money off this fan fiction. Idea is from a pic on DA by maple86.

The battle was finally over. The dust cleared to see the band of heroes who had defeated Naraku no Kumo, InuYasha no Taisho, second son to Inu no Taisho, the Great Dog General, who pushed past his own fears and insecurities to defeat this enemy, that robbed him of his chance at happiness with the woman he loved.

Sesshoumaru no Taisho, whose original goal was to kill the spider half breed because he impugned his honor, but whose goal had changed to just protecting what was his, his little brother and his adoptive daughter Rin.

Miroku Takahashi and his fiancé Sango Sato, who beat their odds of survival and lasted till the very end, just because they wanted to be with one another and live out the life they knew they deserved.

Sango Sato, who had entered this battle because Naraku had killed her family, had forced her brother into servitude, but who had then stayed to be with the man she loved and hopefully save her younger brother once more.

Shippo no Kitsune-Higarashi, the adoptive son of Kagome, who survived to see the end of this battle happen with his new family by his side, though his birth parents were long dead by a few years now, he felt their loss and grieved, but he had a NEW family, with Kagome and InuYasha's group.

Kikyou, the original Shikon Miko, who had taken the Shikon no Tama to use for her own purposes, though they were originally selfless, they were not so at the end of the day, they had been what SHE wanted, as well as what InuYasha had wanted.

Kouga no Yoro, leader of the Yoro wolf demon tribe, he who had chased Kagome all over Japan just to be with her, who had finally realized that his actions were silly and he could not be with her, and so had gone to be with Ayame, but wanted this battle to end once and for all, who had lost his tribe thanks to the kumo's underling, Kagura.

And the final member of this band, Kagome Higarashi, true Shikon Miko, who now held the completed and purified jewel in her hand and felt such happiness and joy to know it, was finally over.

"What should we wish for…?" The soft, silent and important question came not from InuYasha, but from tiny little Rin, who did not know that the wish had to be correct for the jewel to disappear, and where it would disappear to was a whole other matter entirely.

"I think that we should leave the wishing up to Kagome runt." InuYasha's gruff voice of course came next as he watched Kagome, also wondering what they would wish for, he had no idea what else any of them could possibly want, Miroku no longer had the wind tunnel, which meant he'd live to see old age with Sango, Kikyou was finally free of her anger and betrayal so could live her life with her Miko powers to help others. Sesshoumaru had what he wanted the whole time, and now even had his other arm back in the bargain, what more could any of them want…?

Kagome looked at the tiny pink and purple hued gem that sat so innocently in her hands. What was indeed the correct wish…? Her grandfather had spoken of it when telling the Shikon no Tama story to her before this battle, the correct wish, one that would erase the Shikon no Tama from the world entirely.

She assumed it had to be a selfless wish of course, or else it wouldn't work would it? But at the same time, she wondered, was the selflessness supposed to come from her or from all of them…?

With that thought in mind, she closed her eyes and her mind supplied the correct wish. 'I wish for everyone to have what they all truly desire'

The tiny pink light that engulfed her was startling, but not wholly unexpected…but the hue turning from the pink of her Miko powers, to the bitter purple and her scream of pain, was unexpected.

Confusion went through the group as the band moved forward, but stopped when they noticed the light beginning to fade, and what stood there now was NOT their friend…it was a full blooded demon.

"Kagome….?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I make profit off its storyline or characters. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi

The moment the light disappeared, Kagome stood on shaky legs as she blinked in confusion. Her ears were ringing, the sounds were so much louder, and she could even hear a boar demon snorting around the forest, at two hundred miles away, something normal human ears would not be able to hear.

The scents were even worse, she could now smell something foul and nasty, and it smelled like rotten garbage, left for three days in the sunlight outside in her backyard.

Her head was pounding too, and she felt…lighter, then before.

Looking down a started shout left her as she saw the changes that had happened to her.

Her skin was darker, a more tan color now, while her hair had changed to pure midnight waves of black, instead of her original black with a bluish tint to it. Her hands were tipped with very deadly looking claw tips now, she turned her hands over and she saw that now her wrists were adorned with matching golden stripes, that looked more like she'd been clawed.

"W-what…?" She blinked in confusion as her voice sounded different more pitch perfect, melodious…it sort of reminded her of Sesshoumaru's voice as she turned and went through her bag, pulling out her pocket mirror, and opening it, only to scream in shock and drop it to shatter on the ground.

Her eyes were silted like a cat, her once brown iris now a swirling mixture of red, orange, and yellow on her left cheek was the same claw scratch, two, and golden yellow color on her cheek.

The most shocking part though, was the now dark purple Shikon jewel around her neck, her heart was hammering in her chest, not like when a human is having a panic attack, but it was defiantly faster than it should be.

"W-what happened?!" She didn't understand, what had happened to change her, her hands even touched her ears and they were pointed now, like Sesshoumaru's, she didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Kagome-chan…?" Sango's voice was tentative, and she could almost scent the fear coming off her. "Are you…alright?"

She looked at her friends, and could suddenly see nuances she'd never noticed before, as she moved quickly from Sango, who for some reason made her feel very hungry. The one to stop her though, was Sesshoumaru, who moved behind her with his usual speed, but she was still able to track him as she blinked up at him in confusion.

"It would seem that the jewel has been tainted…and its last resort was to make you into a full blooded demon." His baratone rung out through the clearing, strong and sure, and it was tempered though for her more…sensitive ears.

Kagome could only stare at the dog demon who held her, ebfore she lifted the jewel to look at it, the same dark purple color that had held the jewel while in Naraku's hands was once more back in the round gem, making Kagome feel like she'd failed. She did not understand, what had gone wrong….?

"My wish wasn't selfish…it wasn't cruel or would hrut another…it was that everyone would get what they truly wished for…." Her voice was soft and confused as she wondered what had happened to make the jewel turn purple.

"Then it would seem that we need to learn everyone's wish to know who tainted it." Miroku, of course, was the voice of reason. "My wish was to be with Sango for the rest of my life."

"My wish was for my brother to be whole once more and have his soul back…" Sango said a bit shakily, not understanding what could have possibly gone so wrong.

"My wish was to be with Kagome forever." Shippo's tiny voice spoke as he looked at Kagome with wide eyed wonder.

"MY wish was to see Lord Sesshoumaru happy." Rin intoned in her chipper voice.

"I am happy enough in my own life, all I wished for was that my Lord would keep me in his favors forever." Jaken huffed as he had to admit his own wish.

"I wished to have Kikyou's soul restored so she could live out her life as a real priestess again…" InuYasha said, and even though his group looked at him shocked-except Sesshoumaru- Kagome wasn't surprised, or hurt by this wish, she and InuYasha had come to realize that their love for each other wasn't real.

"Speaking of the dead Priestess….where has she gone?" Sesshoumaru voice the question and everyone turned in surprise to see that, yes, Kikyou was, indeed, gone


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: what is this? Is this an illussion? No my wonderful people it's NOT an illussion, it's a new chapter! Sorry it's taken so long, but I will hopefully be getting to other stories as well soon!

"This isn't Kikyou's fault!"

InuYasha was the first to speak after the revelation that Kikyou was indeed gone, and as usual the hanyou was quick to come to the other miko's defense.

"I don't understand, why would the jewel make me a demon...?" Kagome's voice was carefully nuetral, even though inside she was freaking out, after all she had to wonder, did this now mean that she wouldn't be able to go through the well anymore, and if it did, did it mean she'd have to wait five hundred plus years to see her family again...?

"Maybe...Maybe it was trying to save you." Rin spoke up tentatively as she looked at the now changed miko, though she was different to her eyes, Rin knew that the miko was still just as kind as she had been before.

"That is a possibility...but until we know what Kikyou's wish was, we can not say for certain it's the truth." Miroku was the next to voice his opinion, and he looked at Sango, who seemed distressed by her friends changes.

"If Kikyou didn't do this, then why did she run away...?" Shippou looked first at InuYasha, then Sesshoumaru, and finally Kagome. He moved towards her slowly, even though she was a demon now he still loved her as his mother, but he was unsure on her actions now.

Kagome looked at the small kitsune and felt her heart swell and fill with immense pride over his bravery. Not only was he willing to stand up to InuYasha, but he was willing to come to her, even though they were unsure of how she would react to him. The pride dimmed a bit to be replaced by a sudden deep seated urge to protect the kit before her, he was her kit, and none would harm him...

Picking up the small kitsune she cuddled him close and gave a soft noise that resembled a purr when he returned the nuzzling.

"She didn't run away!" InuYasha was once again quick to defend his love, though he was unsure himself on what had happened, he didn't think any of their wishes were selfish, and he thought he knew what Kikyou's wish had been and he hoped he was right. "Besides, why haven't you looked at the asshole, maybe it was HIS wish that corrupted it?!"

All eyes turned to Sesshoumaru now, who raised an elelgant eyebrow at InuYasha's words. "I have no need of the jewels powers, therefore I made no wish."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "That makes sense, I mean he was never interested in the jewel before, so why would he be now?" With the kitsune in her arms she noticed then that he smelled different...and that to her the smell meant family, and pack, the same went for Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Miroku. InuYasha smelled like pack too, but at the sametime her senses were telling her that he was not worthy of being a part of this pack, Rin and Jaken held the same scent as Sesshoumaru, pack and family, though the toad smelled like a swamp to her, Rin smelled like fresh blooming flowers, Miroku smelled of herbs and sweat, while Sango smelled like leather and adrenaline. The tiny kit smelled like fur, it was hard to describe but it was what came to mind when she thought of his scent. Sesshoumaru...his scent was different, he smelled like musk, and moonlight, decadence and enough to make her senses highten.

InuYasha's scent was different to her as well, while it was the same as Sesshoumaru it was havily diluted by what smelled like unwashed gym socks, and she had to wonder if that was the result of the ningen and youkai blood mixing in him, or if it was something else that caused the scent.

"Wha-why does that make sense?!" InuYasha's voice barked at the miko as his ears flattened on his head, annoyed at the fact that they were so ready to blame Kikyou. "For all we know he's lying!"

Kagome gave a growl at InuYasha, now she was beginning to get annoyed with him and his constant barking. "Well, we wont know that until we find Kikyou...which means we're going to have to travel around and look for her."


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: This chapter is going to be part of Kagome's point of view at the beginning and the end, and inbetween will be Sesshoumaru's so enjoy!

Kagome didn't know what to expect on this journey, unlike all the other ones she was different, she didn't need to rely on her friends to protect her anymore, which seemed to bother InuYasha quite a bit, but she ignored his annoyance, mostly because he was annoying her with his complaining.

Sesshoumaru had decided to join them on this journey, when pressed by both InuYasha and Miroku on why, he only stated that it was for Kagome's benefit, and Kagome thought she understood what he meant by that.

Everything was new to her, the sun was brighter but less stiffling in its heat against her skin, the night was almost as bright as the day had been even though there was barely any moon and plenty of stars.

The scents of things she never noticed before were different too, where once she had been defenseless to an attack, now she could scent the demon coming miles away and was prepared to fight.

However there were some drawbacks, due to the jewel being corrupted, her miko power had become dark and more demonic in nature, at least, she hoped that was the reason for the change. She found it was harder for her to us her arrows like she once had, and it bothered her greatly, more so when Sesshoumaru informed her that because of her new energy, having youki instead of reiki now, she would need a sword to channel that energy into, as an arrow was not meant for such things.

This information led them on a slight detour, instead of following Kikyou's trail they were now heading for Totosai's home, hoping that the sword smith could give Kagome the weapon she needed.

Sesshoumaru watched the small band of misfits as they rested that night, Kagome even sleeping under a tree holding the kit and Rin in her arms protectively, as any mother would her young, well, any true mother.

While he had said that he had joined the journey for the miko's benefit, it was only half true, the other half being purely selfish reasons, though they were his reasons and his alone.

"Do not think you can sneak up on this Sesshoumaru, InuYasha." Sesshoumaru's voice was low so as not to wake the sleeping miko, but loud enough for the nearby hanyou to hear him.

"Keh, who says I was sneaking up on ya, huh?" InuYasha came down from his perch on the tree, watching his brother with slightly narrowed golden eyes, they were a like in so many ways, their hair and eye color for instance, but it was also little things from their personality that were the same, the desire to protect what was theirs was a part of that.

"Speak, or leave." His order was given as he kept his eyes on the sleeping miko, now demon.

InuYasha was quiet for a while, obviously trying to think on how to word what he wanted, before he just came out and spoke. "I know you're lying about your wish, Kagome said that her wish was that everyone would get what they wanted, and I know you wanted something."

Golden eyes flicked from the sleeping group over to the hanyou, gazing at him with a blan expression, but inside he was impressed by the hanyou's deductive reasoning, but he still did not wish to share his intentions with the male just yet. "Are you so certain hanyou, that it was not your wish for the dead miko to have a soul that caused this, after all, from what I understand the Shikon Miko and the Dead Miko share a soul, if the Dead one was to have a soul given to her, I would think it would be the Shikon Miko's soul as it was hers at some point."

After leaving that kernal of thought for the hanyou he returned his gaze to the sleeping youkai and ningen infront of him, and though he would never admit it out loud, his own mind had wondered, was it in fact his wish that had caused this, after all, his wish had been the Miko who slept before him, though he had been unaware of such things until her change. Now though, he was envisioning a lifetime of them together, pups and even a home for them where he once had none.

The next morning brought about a trial Kagome hadn't expected, and it came in the form of a beligerent hanyou.

"InuYasha will you please shut UP already, you're getting on my nerves!" Kagome turned to level a malevolent glare on the complaining hanyou, her frayed nerves were already being streatched past the breaking point and his continual complaints of going to totosai instead of seeking Kikyou had pushed her enough, and she feared if he didn't shut up soon she was going to say something she'd regret.

Of course, InuYasha had to get in the last word as he glared right back at Kagome. "Keh, don't even try that shit on me Kagome, I'm just saying that it doesn't make sense for us to go out of our way to go to Totosai, he usually comes to us if we need anything-"

"ENOUGH!"

Kagome's voice carried a weight before that it had not, a warning that had not been headed the first time and her youki flared out from her anger, causing Shippo to scurry toward safety, which in this case meant Sesshoumaru, whose own youki was reacting to hers and creating a sort of buffer for the others, though it was not his intent.

"We are going to Totosai, InuYasha, we haven't stopped looking for Kikyou but I NEED a weapon, I will not be dependant on you anymore now that I can defend myself, and if my arrows no longer work then I need something else. Now you will shut up about it or I swear to the Kami's I'll...I'll..." She didn't know what she would do but she knew it would be brutal. Kagome hadn't tried sitting InuYasha since her change, worried that one it would not work, or two it would kill the hanyou this time.

"Oy, don't think you can talk like that to me wench-"

"Be silent InuYasha, your alpha female has spoken." Sesshoumaru's smooth voice cut off the hanyou's response, and while the others turned to look at Sesshoumaru curiously, he was the only one to notice how InuYasha paled at his brother's words, and became a bit more subdued then before.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry these updates are taking so long, I'm struggling to get them out when I can and I know a lot of people are waiting for more so I apologize! Also, these will also be on my fanfiction account, same name as on here just YukiEternity, most of the updates will be done there as some of the newer chapters will be less than 700 words the limit for chapter stories here on Dokuga.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any profit from this story or the InuYasha franchise, they all belong to Rumiko!

Kagome was beginning to get frustrated with her new self, the demonic energy swirling inside of her was making her insane, but more than that was the newest part of her, which happened to be a tail she had gained overnight, along with three others.

She had, of course, panicked as she saw the new add ons, and had screamed in shock, waking up everyone and causing InuYasha to fall out of his tree perch. It had taken quite a while to calm her and her raging youki down, and it had taken both Sesshoumaru's as well as Shippo's youki flaring to calm her own down.

When she had asked about that, Shippo had looked not to InuYasha, but to Sesshoumaru, as he was the eldest youkai and would know why this happened.

"It would seem that the jewel has decided not to only make you a youkai now, but a kitsune youkai…what you have are the four tails that most kitsunes gain when they mature."

Kagome stared at the fluffy moving attachments, and she felt a smile pull at her lips at the thought that now she was not just a youkai, but a kitsune…and could truly be more than just an adoptive mother to Shippo.

"But why did I calm with yours and Shippo's youki around me?"

This gave the youkai lord pause, as he thought of how to phrase it without possibly causing upset in the group, and it was Sango who had answered this time.

"Because you recognize Shippo as your kit, your child, so his youki is familiar and welcome, it means home to you. For Sesshoumaru's it means peace and safety, as it is similar in a fashion to InuYasha's own, and has been on your side throughout the battle with Naraku."

"Oy, my youki is nothing like that bastards!"

Everyone ignored the hanyou's outburst and continued on with their conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since Kagome had yelled at InuYasha, he'd become quiet and sullen, though to her that was a welcome change, since her ears had begun to hurt, he was too loud sometimes. A part of Kagome worried though, she usually cared when she hurt his feelings, but not now, right now she was just glad to have some peace and quiet for a time.

Little did she know her friends were thinking the samething she was, Miroku had noticed it first, though Sango wasn't far behind him in noticing the changes between the girl they had known and this new version. She seemed darker, more likely to lash out at her friends then speak to them. Looking between themselves, Miroku decided that he would speak to Sesshoumaru at their next rest stop, the girls would go to bathe and it would give him ample time to discuss the changes, and see if this was normal demon behavior, or if the Jewel was changing their friend in more ways.


	7. Chapter 7

The time came that night, as Sango and Kagome left the group to go to a nearby hot spring and bathe. Even though Kagome was now a demon, she still liked to be clean. Miroku waited, before he would come to stand in front of the currently seated demon Lord.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, if it is not too much of an imposition, I would like to ask you some questions about our newly changed friend?" There was a lit at the end, making it both a request and a question, of which Sesshoumaru answered only with a nod.

Sitting beforethe demon Lord, Miroku sifted through the questions within his mind, trying to find the most important ones and ask them first, so that if Sesshoumaru grew tired of answering, Miroku would not have missed anything. Finally he landed on one that made the most sense to him.

"Kagome has become more hostile since the jewel changed her, is this part of being so drastically changed, or is it more to do with the personality of the demon she has become?"

A quiet moment passed as Sesshoumaru thought of how to answer the question, before he spoke words no one wanted to hear.

"I do not know."


	8. Announcement

A/N: I have been re-reading my stories recently, and have decided to revamp a few of them, Adoption being one of them, but it's not a total revamp I will only be going back and editing certain chapters. There will be a new chapter update at the end of each story's revamp so don't think that's all you're going to get from me! I hope you guys don't mind the wait and can't wait to see what you think of the new updates!


End file.
